The battle to keep private and public restrooms clean and fresh smelling is everlasting. This is especially true in men's bathrooms and restrooms where, during the male's urination process in a standing position, urine may splash out of the toilet area or even miss the bowl entirely. When this occurs, a large amount of urine ends up on the toilet seat, lid, tank, bowl exterior, and even the floor and surrounding areas. In just a few seconds, the entire toilet and immediate area can be turned into a smelly mess that takes a large amount of time to clean up. Even worse, should it not be cleaned up, and a following user need to use the toilet quickly in a seated manner, he or she finds themselves sitting in urine. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the urination stream from a male in a standing position can be redirected such that it ends up on the toilet bowl at all times. The use of the toilet seat with a splash guard ensures that urine from male urination is contained within the toilet bowl in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but clean and sanitary as well.